CHS: Creeps High School
by DeadProcess
Summary: You think Killers in the creepypasta world just naturally started killing? Nah. The had to go to school. Welcome to CHS: Creeps High School, the leading high school for training and preparing Killers for college. Watch as your favorite creepypastas go through their ultimate challenges. High School.
1. Chapter 1

CHS: Creeps High School

Welcome to Creeps High School, located on the east boulevard of Elm Street and Panic Avenue.

We have numerous selections of after school activities you can participate in. Such as: baseball, track, swimming, fencing, football, softball, soccer, etc. We have

no uniform policies but we do indeed have strict rules and regulations like any other school. You must be in class and ready to perform in your daily duties. If you

are involved in an after school activity, sports, etc, you must have standard and acceptable grades. You must wear APPROPRIATE clothing. You must clear all

absences you have with the front office. There shall be no fighting; any who break this rule will get a five day suspension. On the first day of school you shall

immediately meet in Creeps Auditorium to receive your schedule. Go by the first letter of your name. The lines are organized in alphabetical order. A-G, H-N, O-T,

and U-Z. You shall then proceed to find your classes. You shall be provided a school map in case you do not know the layout of the school. There are wandering

juniors and seniors on the first day to help and escort you to your classes if you get too lost. We have numerous instructors to provide you with the necessary

tutoring for future success in being professional haunters, stalkers, murderers, and hunters. We Welcome you to CHS. We look forward to watching you grow into

successful adult.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack "Laughing Jack"

Age: 17

Height: 6'11

Junior

Occupation: "Class Clown"

? "Slenderman"

Age: 18

Height: 7'7

Senior

Occupation: "Varsity Basketball Palyer"

Jack "Eyeless Jack"

Age: 16

Height: 5'10

Sophomore

Occupation: "School Bad ass"

Jefferey "Jeff"

Age:16

Height: 5'11

Occupation: "School Punk"

Hoodie

Age: 14

Height: 5'4

Occupation: "The Quiet one"

Masky

Age: 16

Height: 5'8

Occupation: "Class President"

Seedeater

Age: ?

Height: 7'11

Occupation: "School's mascot/Pet"

? "Trenderman"

Age:25

Height: 7'8

Occupation: "Teacher"

(Send in Requests if you want a certain character)


	3. Chapter 3

It was foggy this early in the morning, a cool breeze every know and then. Tons of student bodies were packed into a quite large auditorium,

pushing and shoving to get to into their lines. But...there were few students that others dare not touch. Slenderman was one of them. A tall,

7'7 frame, tentacles protruding from his back every so often. He was the star defense in varsity basketball. His elder brother, Trenderman,

worked as a tenth grade teacher. He had a close gang of "misfits". Including a mischief maker named Jack or.."Laughing Jack". Jack is

a...quite...peculiar character. Skinny jeans with striped tops and suspenders. Shoulder length black hair and an seemingly-always-there smile.

Cracking jokes, usually annoying a young sophomores, Eyeless Jack and Jeff. Jeff quickly made himself a reputation as the school's "Punk"

shorty after arriving at CHS. Picking fights with teachers and students, always late to class, and his infamous pranks. Eyeless Jack, often called

E.J by his friends, earned the occupation, much to his pleasure, as the bad ass of the school. His hardcore ways of dressing and his "Don't fuck

with me." attitude was the main cause of his title. He has an obsession on the body and organs of humans and often studies books in the

library after school. He often protects the youngest of the group, Hoodie, from Jeff. Hoodie was just entering the school but had been long

time friends with the "Gang" because of his elder brothers Toby and Masky. Hoodie had a case of childhood polio, resulting in his stuttering

and unclear words, although he has been recovering slowly from it. His elder brother, Masky, was a class president and water polo goalie.

Masky is outgoing and creative. Many students say the Hoodie "Comes out of his shell" around his brother. Toby is the eldest brother, he

hangs out with a different group, resulting in lack of communication between the siblings at school but everyone can concur that Toby often

picks on his two younger siblings. Being class president, Masky decided to put Eyeless jack, E.J, in charge of the school mascot, Seedeater. A

monstrous creature that scares the Christ out of most new coming students, but would soon figure out that Seedeater is nothing but an over

sized, over loving puppy, so to speak. Excitement is felt in the young teens throats as they get themselves ready to walk into their new

classes of the year. Welcome to Creeps High School.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day and the number of students were quickly diminishing from the auditorium as they got their student ID, schedule, and map

of the school. Slenderman, being a top senior in the school, was in charge of leading the students out in an orderly fashion. "Out this way.

Watch your horns there-hey! No pushing. You'll get out soon enough." he directed. Masky was on the outside, welcoming and pointing out

buildings to the questioning students. E.J was put in charge of showing the students the school's mascot, Seedeater, and telling them that he

was harmless. E.J was also put in charge of keeping an eye on Jeff, in case the trouble making boy decided he wanted to show the new

comers his pranks. Laughing Jack's duty was handing out pamphlets out information about the after school sports, clubs, and activities. "We

have a wonderful selection on extracurricular activities hehehe! I personally believe we have some of the best clubs and sports teams!" the

monochrome joker would playfully clap some students on the back with his large and sharp, claw-like hands. "Be careful with those talons of

your Jack. You don't want to gore the newbies on the first day." L.J turned to see an instructor. "Yes sir, Mr. Trenderman sir hehehe." He

grinned at the elder monster. L.J watched as the teacher turned, satisfied with the junior's words. The clown like student snorted and turned

his head, looking over towards his friend's, Eyeless Jack, area. The Sophomore was proudly showing off Seedeater, whom he had befriended

during his freshman year. "He's like a giant...slobbering puppy." he tried to explain to some frightened looking new students. "Hey, Hoodie,"

E.J turned to a much smaller freshman with a hood and glowing red eyes and a mouth, "Come show them that Seedie is nothing more than a

big softie." The hooded student looked at the taller than at the monster. "I-i...d-didn't sign u-up for this.." the smaller shrank back ever so

slightly. E.J snorted. "fine, fine. Hey you. With the bloody eyes. Come pet him." Laughing Jack snorted in amusement as he watched the

younger student try to convince the scared students to pet the hulking beast. "Everything going smoothly, L.J?" the masked president walked

to the tall student. "Yes sir, Masky. It looks like there are way less students coming out , hehehe.". "Yeah. there are only a few more students

left so I'm assuming it will be less than thirty minutes before it clears up completely." Masky looked at his clip board and adjusted his uniform.

"It's funny that you always look so professional on the first day with your uniform than after you just wear plaid tops and jeans." Masky

narrowed his eyes. "No offense, Jack, but you usually wear that blue top with that striped long sleeve underneath. Don't even get me started

on those jeans and your shoes." L.J scoffed. "What's wrong with my shoes?". "Hey, easy now. Don't want to give the freshman bad influences

on the first day." the two looked up at the approaching figure, Slenderman. "Hey Slendy!" "Slenderman." Masky nodded at the senior.

"Everything is cleared up in there." Slenderman confirmed. "Perfect. Just in time for the warning bell." Masky grinned under his mask. "Great

hehe! Alright, I'll see you guys at lunch break. I have get across the campus to Torture 1o1." L.J picked up his bag, grinning. "Alright, i have

weaponry. You Slenderman?". "I have... senior class Stalking."


End file.
